The Future of Fire
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: Non-massacre AU. When the summons come, the new Uchiha clan head has to present his firstborn to the eldest living Uchiha. And it's best not to keep Madara waiting.


**.**

 **The Future of Fire**

 **.**

Sasuke knew that this day would come, though he wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. One day, when he returned home from the station, Sakura was waiting for him, baby Sarada tucked against her chest protectively. With one look, Sasuke ascertained that his wife was pale and distraught and whoever was responsible for this would pay. Before he could ask for the culprit, Sakura thrust out to him a crumpled piece of yellowed paper.

"A falcon brought this. Read it," she said.

Sasuke eyebrows shot up, but he gently took the paper from his wife's hand. He straightened it out and read the message. It was short and threatening.

 _BRING THE CHILD TO ME._

No signature.

Sasuke calmly folded and pocketed the paper. Sakura looked at him anxiously.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know who sent this? If this person wants Sarada, we have to stop them! We can't allow another Orochimaru to walk free! Naruto and Kakashi-sensei will help-" Her worried speech was cut off when Sasuke tapped her forehead. She blinked in confusion. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Relax," he said. "No one is after our child. This is just one old geezer that wants to see her. It became a sort of a tradition in the clan."

"So it's from a clan elder? I thought they all have visited already," Sakura said with a frown. She had a great memory and knew all the important people within the clan. Many of them were her patients.

"He doesn't come out much nowadays. Maybe you've heard of him—Uchiha Madara."

Sakura gasped in astonishment. "Ma-Madara? _The_ Uchiha Madara? The village founder? He's still alive?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. It's a pain in the ass, but we have to go see him, before he loses his patience and comes here," he said with a grumble. "I'll get the stroller, you pack Sarada's things."

The small family of two young parents and their baby garnered some attention as they made their way through the streets of Konoha. Not only Sasuke and Sakura were well known, Sasuke as the current Uchiha clan head and the chief of police and Sakura as the renowned medic ninja and the strongest kunoichi in the village, they also made a beautiful couple.

Soon enough they left the village proper and entered the Uchiha grounds. They walked through the fields, nodding back to the few clan members who greeted them. Then Sasuke led his family into the woods at the farthest part of the territory. At first, everything seemed normal enough, sun shining, leaves rustling and birds singing. But the closer they got to the heart of the forest, the quieter it became, as if even the animals were afraid of venturing there. The ancient trees blocked the sunlight and their thick gnarled roots grew out of the path, making it impassable for the stroller. Sakura had to take Sarada out of it and carry the baby in her arms. Not too far away, they finally came upon the cabin leaning into the side of a gigantic tree. A thin trail of smoke was coming up from the chimney.

Sasuke was surprised with how effortlessly he remembered the way to Madara's lair. He'd been there only once, at the age of five, when his parents had introduced him to the elder. After coming back, he'd had nightmares for weeks. He would never admit to it, but Sasuke had been relieved when even his appointment as the clan head hadn't warranted summons to the elder.

It couldn't be said that Madara didn't leave an impression.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura who must have sensed his inner conflict and despite her own uncertainty, she smiled at him reassuringly and took his hand. Sasuke drew up. He wasn't a child anymore and with his wife at his side, he would take care of anything Madara could throw at him.

The clan head strode confidently to the entrance and raised his hand to knock, when the door opened before him with an ominous creak. A cold gust blew over him and a shiver went down his spine. Yet Sasuke remained steady.

The open door was an invitation. He stepped inside with Sakura in tow.

The house was clean, no dust on the antique furniture that probably remembered the times of the Konoha founding. Sasuke surmised that Obito had cleaned up on his last visit. The heavily scarred Uchiha jounin was the only clan member in regular contact with Madara.

The only source of light in the room was the hearth. The fire crackled in it as it slowly devoured the logs of wood. Before the fireplace there was a high-backed wide chair—a throne, with an incredibly old man lounging on it. He was as still as a statue, staring into the flames with a single Sharingan eye visible from under the wild silver mane of long hair. Despite his regal bearing, he wore a plain dark robe with a sash.

"We're here, Madara," Sasuke said. Sakura shot him a disapproving glance at his disrespectful lack of honorific, but Madara didn't seem to notice.

"Did you bring the child?" he asked in a deep and leathery voice.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Show me."

Sasuke warily eyed the scythe propped against the armrest, within Madara's easy reach. The blade's sharpened edge glinted in the fire. Sasuke turned to Sakura to take their baby and present her to the elder himself, but his wife bypassed him and approached the throne without hesitation.

"Hello, Madara-sama. This is our daughter," she said.

The ancient Uchiha raised his eyes to truly look at her. He was surprised that the mother of the child would speak to him so boldly and without a trace of fear.

"Pink hair... You're not of Uchiha blood," he noted.

"No, my maiden name was Haruno Sakura."

Madara's gaze pointedly slid up to the purple diamond seal in the middle of her forehead then down to her eyes. "Not Senju? You bear Mito's mark."

"I am not blood-related to Senju, but I was a student of Tsunade."

"Hashirama's granddaughter's student..." Madara's wrinkled, dry lips rasped as he considered Sakura shrewdly. "Are you strong?"

"Yes, I am," Sakura said, meeting his gaze with calm.

"Hmph." She must have convinced him somehow, because he accepted her claim without a comment. "Why would a Senju inheritor marry an Uchiha? What did you get out of it? More power? That's all those Senju dogs wanted us for. Except Hashirama..."

Sasuke stepped forward. "Watch what you're saying about my wife, old man," he sneered.

Before Madara could take offense and retort, Sakura spoke up. "Love. I married Sasuke for love, Madara-sama, and that's all I want from him. Right, dear?"

"Aa." Sasuke nodded and put his arm around her. Madara stared at them, but it was like he didn't see them anymore. He was in a different place and time.

"Love..." he whispered with a peculiar tremor in his voice.

"Yes. And this is our daughter, the fruit of our love," Sakura said, bringing him back to the reality. She leaned closer to show him the baby. "Her name is Uchiha Sarada."

Madara gave his full attention to the baby. Sarada woke from her slumber with a cute little yawn, then squirmed, stretching out her little arms and legs. She peeked up at Madara and gave him a gummy smile. Then she reached towards him, babbling happily.

"She wants you to hold her," Sakura said and gave the baby to the surprised elder, who nevertheless took her. "Here, hold her like this. Be careful with the head."

For a long while Madara gazed at the excited child, studying her in rapture. What did he see with his crimson Sharingan, no one would ever know. When little Sarada reached for him again, he gave her his gnarly, stick-like finger and she grabbed onto it with all her strength. He slipped it out of her hold and playfully gave it to her again.

When the child grew tired of the game, Madara gladly returned her to her mother. Sakura asked if he needed their help with anything, but he refused and sent them home. He'd seen enough.

After the family left, the ancient Uchiha looked into the dancing flames for a long time as he contemplated his visitors. He thought of his friend's dying words.

" _Madara, promise me... to watch over the village when I'm gone... so that our clans coexist in peace... and one day you will see the Senju and the Uchiha... truly love each other... The fruit born of that love will change the world... That is the future I dream of..."_

"Hashirama, you were right," Madara whispered. He could easily imagine the Senju's smug face as he said _I told you so_. "I saw the future you dreamed of. Now I have fulfilled my promise."

Madara ripped off the cord that ran between him and his throne, which was connected to the gigantic tree outside. Then he closed his eyes for the last time.

The fire in the hearth was long gone when Obito found Madara looking like he'd merely fallen asleep in his seat like he was wont to do. The only difference was the delicate smile gracing the elder's face.

.

.

AN: I had this random idea of old Madara seeing Sarada and I had to write it :)

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought about the story!


End file.
